1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a strapless top for wearing as a woman's outer garment which allows numerous and diverse variations in wearing, thereby considerably increasing the utility of the garment piece.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Previously known strapless tops permit a minimal number of possible variations and have been limited to a more or less extensive gathering of the material at the top.